Their First Erotic Dance
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: It was their first erotic dance as a couple and as mates. Originally uploaded and submitted for Nalu Lovefest on tumblr and on here as part of "my Nalu Lovefest 2014 submissions " rated m. Prompt: First Time Thanks for all the amazing support!
1. Chapter 1

**Nalu Love Fest: Day One**

**Prompt: First Time**

_Go to my profile for web links_.

_Author's note: This is my second submission and my first complete erotic story although not my first time writing one, although it it is my second. *smirks suggestively* See what I did there? The one I'm still working one is my first lol. Anyway, enjoy the sexy Nalu goodness! I'd think I don't have to inform you that this is rated m and thus NSFW._

_Anyway, I'm mostly pleased with how it turned out in the 2 hours it took me to compose on my ipod._

_I hope to post this and others on my accounts . I have also fixed some errors since uploading this to fanfiction_

_On with the story then._

**Story**

Fire.

An all consuming inferno was blazing intensely in Lucy's soul as she found herself pinned against the wall in in the fiery's dragon slayer's erotic embrace,one leg hitched around him. His mouth came crashing down upon hers again in an fervent kiss as he razed to her lacy undergarments to ash. His hips claimed her body from deep within in powerful thrusts, hitting all her magical spots as her body met his movements as Natsu steered her closer to her climax. His tongue ravished her moist cavern,as he continued to propel himself into her with perfect synchronicity and momentum eliciting her heady moan as he continued to consume her, with their tongues battling for domiance. He hoisted her higher into his arms, gripping her tightly by the waist, as her legs locked around his.

He proceeded to kiss her harder and deeply. The sensation of his powerful momentum of his hips continued to drive them both closer to their climax. She drowned in the sensation of it all as he continued and claim her, sending her rolling waves of pleasure .

He suckled on her bottom lip, eliciting a muffled wanton gasp to escape into their kiss as she gripped Natsu's back. His lips skimmed her jaw line and assailed her neck , as he left a electrifying trail of searing kisses and light nips against her bare skin.

"Do you see what you do to me Luce?" He rasped torridly against her neck, the heat of his breath rocketing her further into ecstasy as her fingers nails dug into his back leaving marks.

A low deep growl of primal passion rumbled low in his throat in response as his incisors sank into her neck , leaving a mark of his own and adding to the numerous love bites he gave her, while he sucked her on her pulse point.

One of of his fingers trailed down her thigh to ravish her clit as he simultaneously proceeded to slowly withdraw from her feminine walls only to plunge back in with vigorous momentum. She shuddered against him, wracked with pleasure, her southern core growing more moist with continued to work into her overdrive, ravishing with her clit with his fingers as he simultaneously penetrated her.

The sensation of him filling her was amazing complimented by every other way he was stimulating her. She moaned in pleasure as her partner ground out,"You feel so amazing Luce"

"Don't stop" she panted breathlessly.

He kissed greedily up her jaw line ,coming to stop just below her ear . she could feel his hot breath as he cooed silkily into her auditory device, " Anything for you Luce." You know how much I love you right?"

"Yes " she breathed. " I love you too"

"Good " he murmured, love and desire intermingling in his tone. He planted a scorching kiss below her ear, before grazing her ear lobe with his teeth emitting a sigh from the celestial wizard.

He licked the column of her neck. . " You like what I'm doing to you?" He growled playfully against her skin.

"God, yes!" She was enjoying the feeling of the man she loved with his godlike chiselled body.

"What about this?" He rolled his hips experimentally eliciting a fervidwordless cry to escape her lips into the heavens. He chuckled."I'll take that as a yes"

He continued to work from within and outside her body, driving her higher into ecstasy until she reached her peak.

"Natsu!" She shrieked her voice mixing with his own profane cry as her body shuddered,overwhelmed with two simultaneous earth shattering orgasms from the interior and exterior walks and from the of incredible sensation of his own climax.

She could sense they were both spent , panting from fatigue but she was glad their coupling happened and smiled as Natsu scooped up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, cradling her tightly against his chest.

He set her down before gathering her tight against him in his arms.

"You're mine now, Lucy" he whispered huskily." Dragon slayers have one mate, one who they stay with for the rest of their lives and in the life after that. A dragon's mate is their soul mate. That's what you are to me. You're the only one I'll want forever. I'll love you till I stop breathing and in the next life"

"I feel the exact same way about you" Lucy confessed tenderly "and I'm happy to be your mate ".

He smiled adoringly before ghosting his lips in a tender kiss."Love you, Luce"

"Love you too Natsu" she murmured before drifting off into sleep with her dragon slayer.

In the end, while there had been others, this was their first time they performed the erotic dance with the one they loved and as mates.

End Note

Hope you enjoyed my first posted lemon! Till next time, take cake care! Also provide feedback of what you think. Reviews would be nice!


	2. Authors Note:Looking For Writers

_Hi all,_

_Please check out my nalu love fest submissions 2014. They've also been posted as their own story. I'm still working on late submissions and a longer nalu story and have more writing and fanficion projects in the works. I'm also looking to recruit writers for a collaborative Fairytail Fanfiction project which involves the amazing linkinparkkillers fan and dark shining light so far. Check out their work! For details you can pm them or me on here.(or fiction press it's the same name) You can also contact me via twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr(teamedwardjace/teamedardjace2). My youtube is Twishadowhunter. _

_Thanks to all my readers, followers and supporters. You rock!_

_Take care!_


	3. Author's Note:Febuary 9th 2015

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a February 2015 update to assure you that I am not dead. I just want to thank everyone such as star(fanfiction) for reading, favourite and liking my stories on my profiles and tumblr! Anyway, I'm still writing. I'm working on a late Nalu lovefest submission and a longer nalu story and I have some things planned for the Fairytail faniction(which will also have some my other published stories) involvin shelbyshoe, linkinparkkillersfan, darkshining light and geminimabs if she's still interested._

_You can keep up with me on here, twitter(Teamedwardjace) tumblr (mainly teamedwardjace2) youtube (Twishadowhunter where there are links to my other profiles in my about page) fictionpress(Twishadowhunter) as well as wattpad(Twishadowhunter) and archive of our own (Twishadowhunter)_

_Thanks everyone and blessed be to any any pagan/wiccan readers.(I'm not pagan) :)_


	4. 11 days of angtmas story tweak

_The first chapter of 11 days of angtmas has been slightly tweaked thanks to the positive review of Dancewithseatbelts who denoted a minor error in the last paragraph to fix. Check out her work! She's amazing ._

_Anyways, I used rain as a metaphor for tears .I also added my new YouTube channel Twishadowhunter3, which I had to restart due to the site being a prick. Please check it out, watch the videos , view my channel and like, and comment . Don't forget to share and tell others to do the same! Take care for now!_


	5. A Letter To My Readers: June 8th 2015

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Thank you for your continuous support so far and your positive feedback on my stories which is greatly appreciated. I'd though I'd share my progress with you in this note .**_

_**Firstly , regarding that potential collaboration with linkinparkillersfan, Dark Shining Light, Shelbyshoe and Geminimabs, right now that appears to be in the works indefinitely as we've all been busy. nevertheless, I'll ask them when they want to start posting within the week. In pertaining to Submit To My Flames and Give Me Sanctuary, their status is still in progress as there may be more to come particularly from Sheblyshoe as I've asked if she was interested in that . I'll remind her again and I'm hoping to collaborate with her futher. An audioversion of Submit To My Flames may be also in it's way .**_

_**I'm still continuing to work on other Fairytail FICs and have ideas for other ones in the midst of balancing my life , and school and another collaboration with my friend Kate Metz on a nave artificial project -who I originally worked with on Eternity now available on youtube and soundcloud for your streaming pleasure which is also download .**_

_**I hope all is well. Feel free to drop me a line or go to my fanfiction profile where you can see my other platforms to connect with me on .**_

_**I look forward to hearing from you .**_

_**Kind Regards,**_

_**Twishadowhunter **_


End file.
